wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna Starożytnych
Wojna Starożytnych (nazywana też Pierwszą Inwazją Płonącego Legionu) to konflikt, który wstrząsnął starożytnym Azerothem dziesięć tysięcy lat przed Pierwszą Wojną. Rozpoczęła się, gdy lekkomyślni Wysoko Urodzeni przyciągnęli uwagę Sargerasa i jego Płonącego Legionu, co skończyło się ogromną liczbą ofiar w związku z implozją Studni Wieczności, która podzieliła superkontynent - Kalimdor na kilka mniejszych części. Cenarius, Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Illidan Stormrage, Jarod Shadowsong, Korialstrasz, Królowa Azshara, Mannoroth i Archimonde odegrali największą rolę w wojnie. Istnieją różne wersje przebiegu tej wojny: * By zobaczyć jak wyglądała według podręcznika do Reign of Chaos, z dodatkowymi materiałami z Warcrafta III, przeczytaj War of the Ancients (WC3 account). * Wersja nawiązująca do historii Warcrafta oraz przytoczona w książce znajdującej się w grze, znajduje się w artykule War of the Ancients (WoW account). **Zobacz także, Rozbicie Świata, Budzący się świat i Studnia Wieczności, Wojna Starożytnych (książka) * Dla bilansu wydarzeń według Trylogii Wojny Starożytnych - zobacz War of the Ancients (novel account). * Dla innych wersji wydarzeń, sprawdź oś czasu. Historia Wiele tysięcy lat temu (10,000 lat przed Warcraft I lekkomyślne nadużywanie magii przyciągnęło do świata Azerothu uwagę Płonącego Legionu. Szlachetnie Urodzeni, kasta nocnych elfów pod kierownictwem królowej Azshary i jej doradcy Xaviusa, przeprowadzała eksperymenty mające na celu zdobycie coraz większych ilości energii ze Studni Wieczności, źródła magicznej mocy Azerothu. Bezmyślne i nieuważne wykorzystywanie magii posyłało w Wielką Ciemność rozbłyski energii, które zostały wychwycone przez wrogie, obce umysły. Sargeras – Największy Wróg wszelkiego życia, Niszczyciel Światów – wyczuł potencjał tej mocy i zwrócił swoją uwagę w kierunku jej źródła. Postanowił zniszczyć świat, z którego pochodzi ta moc i zawładnąć energią Studni. Sargeras zebrał swój niezliczony Płonący Legion i wyruszył w kierunku nie spodziewającego się ataku świata Azeroth. Królowa Azshara, pogrążona w straszliwej ekstazie i zaślepiona swoją potężną mocą, padła ofiarą podszeptów Sargerasa i zgodziła się wpuścić go do swojego świata. Nawet jej Wysoko Urodzeni poddali się wypaczeniu przez magię i zaczęli czcić Sargerasa jako swojego boga. Aby udowodnić swoje oddanie Legionowi, pomogli królowej otworzyć w głębinach Studni Wieczności potężny wirujący portal do rzeczywistości Sargerasa. Kiedy wszystkie przygotowania zostały zakończone, Sargeras rozpoczął swoją inwazję na Azeroth. Przez portal utworzony w Studni Wieczności przedarły się demony i rozpoczęły rzeź uśpionych miast nocnych elfów. Dowodzony przez Archimonde'a i Mannorotha Legion zalał ziemie Kalimdoru, zostawiając na swojej drodze jedynie rozpacz i popiół. Demoniczni czarnoksiężnicy wezwali płonące Infernale, które spadały z nieba niczym piekielne meteory niszcząc piękne wieże świątyń. Jednak dzielni wojownicy Kaldorei ruszyli do walki, by bronić swoich starożytnych ziem. Zadanie znalezienia pomocy spadło na ramiona Malfuriona Stormrage, którego własny brat Illidan praktykował magię Wysoko Urodzonych. Malfurion przekonał brata, aby porzucił swoją obsesję i wyruszył z nim na poszukiwanie Cenariusa. Piękna kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind dołączyła do braci w imię Elune. Obaj bracia kochali Tyrande, jednak jej serce należało tylko do Malfuriona. Illidan cierpiał, jednak wiedział, że złamane serce to nic w porównaniu z cierpieniem wywołanym uzależnieniem od magii. Illidan walczył z głodem magii i uzależnieniem od mocy Studni Wieczności, jednak z pomocą cierpliwej Tyrande potrafił się opanować i pomóc bratu w poszukiwaniach prowadzącego samotny tryb życia półboga Cenariusa. Cenarius, który wędrował po księżycowych polanach odległe Góry Hyjal, zgodził się pomóc nocnym elfom, a także odnaleźć starożytne Smoki i poprosić je o pomoc. Smoki, pod przywództwem czerwonej Alexstraszy zgodziły się wysłać do walki z demonami swoje wspaniałe stada. Cenarius wezwał duchy lasu i poprowadził atak przeciwko Legionowi armią Starożytnych drzewnych ludzi. Sprzymierzeńcy nocnych elfów zgromadzili ię pod świątynią Azshary i wybuchła regularna bitwa. Pomimo całej siły zgromadzonych sprzymierzeńców, Malfurion zdał sobie sprawę, że potęgi Legionu nie uda się zniszczyć za pomocą samych sił zbrojnych. Kiedy tytaniczna bitwa rozgorzała wokół stolicy Suramar, zaślepiona królowa czekała z niecierpliwością na przybycie Sargerasa. Władca Legionu przygotowywał się do przejścia przez Studnię Wieczności i wkroczenie do świata Azeroth. Kiedy jego olbrzymi cień zbliżał się do wzburzonej powierzchni Studni, Azshara zebrała najpotężniejszych spośród swoich wiernych poddanych. Tylko łącząc swoje moce w jednym skoncentrowanych zaklęciu byli w stanie stworzyć wrota na tyle potężne, aby mógł przez nie przejść sam Sargeras. Malfurion przekonany, że Studnia Wieczności jest tym co łączy demony ze światem fizycznym, nalegał aby ją zniszczyć. Jego towarzysze, wiedząc, że to Studnia Wieczności jest źródłem ich nieśmiertelności i mocy, byli przerażeni na samą myśl o takim rozwiązaniu. Tyrande dostrzegła mądrość Malfuriona i przekonała Cenariusa i jego towarzyszy, aby zaatakowali świątynię Azshary i znaleźli sposób na odcięcie magicznych mocy Studni. Illidan wiedząc, że zniszczenie Studni sprawi, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł władać magią, samolubnie opuścił grupę i wyruszył ostrzec Wysoko Urodzonych o planach Malfuriona. Szaleństwo wywołane uzależnieniem od magii i zazdrość o Tyrande, sprawiły, że nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia zdradzając brata i sprzymierzając się z Azsharą. Ponadto Illidan przysiągł chronić moc Studni. Zraniony zdradą brata Malfurion poprowadził swoich towarzyszy do świątyni Azshary. Jednak kiedy wkroczyli do głównej komnaty, zastali Szlachetnie Urodzonych w trakcie wykonywania ostatecznego zaklęcia, które powołało do istnienia niestabilny portal w głębinach Studni Wieczności. Kiedy cień Sargerasa zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do świata Azerothu, Malfurion i jego kompani zaatakowali. Azshara, dzięki donosowi Illidana, była przygotowana na atak. Niemal wszyscy towarzysze Malfuriona polegli rażeni potężną pocą szalonej królowej. Tyrande, która próbowała zaatakować Azsharę od tyłu, została obezwładniona przez królewskich strażników. Pomimo że udało jej się wyzwolić, została poważnie poraniona. Malfurion widząc to wpadł w morderczy szał. Podczas gdy bitwa toczyła się zarówno wewnątrz, jak i wokół świątyni, z cieni otaczających Studnię wyłonił się Illidan. Napełnił jej migotliwymi wodami specjalnie przygotowane fiolki, ponieważ pragnął zachować moc Studni dla samego siebie. Straszliwe starcie Azshary i Malfuriona przerwało koncentrację Wysoko Urodzonych i wprowadziło chaos w ich zaklęcie. Niestabilny portal wybuchł doprowadzając do potężnej katastrofy. Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła świątynią i wywołała potężne trzęsienia ziemi. Studnia zapadła się w sobie powodując Rozbicie Świata. Kiedy umilkły ostatnie wstrząsy wywołane implozją Studni, wody mórz ruszyły, by wypełnić ziejącą ranę pozostawioną w ziemi. Niemal osiemdziesiąt procent powierzchni Kalimdoru zostało zniszczone, pozostało jedynie kilka osobnych kontynentów otaczających nowe szalejące morze. W centrum tego nowego akwenu, w miejscu, gdzie dawniej znajdowała się Studnia Wieczności, znajduje się szalejący sztorm pierwotnej furii i chaotycznej energii. Ta straszliwa rana, znana jako Maelstrom, nigdy nie zaprzestanie swojego szaleńczego wirowania. Pozostanie wieczną pamiątką tej straszliwej katastrofy... i utopijnej ery, która została utracona na zawsze. Jakimś cudem, wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, królowa Azshara i jej elita przeżyli katastrofę. Umęczeni i przemienieni mocami, które uwolnili, królowa i jej najwierniejsi słudzy mocą implozji Studni, zostali ciśnięci na dno szalejącego morza. Przeklęci - przeistoczeni - przybrali nowe kształty i stali się nienawistnymi, ężowymi nagami. Sama Azshara wypełniona nienawiścią i szałem zmieniła się w olbrzymiego potwora, odzwierciedlającego jej zepsute i złe wnętrze, niegdyś ukryte w pięknym ciele. Tam, w głębinach, na dnie Maelstromu, nagi wybudowały swoje nowe miasto, Nazjatar, z którego odbudują swoją potęgę. Minie dziesięć tysięcy lat zanim nagi objawią światu swe istnienie. en:War of the Ancients Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych